justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure Mode
Main= Adventure Mode (also called TRTF World by fans) was a proposed game mode for The Return to Freddy's 5. However, due to the RAM the game was taking up, BFPFilms424/Tyler was thinking of changing it to an update. This mode was eventually scrapped from the game when Feline Animations and others continued the project, due to storage limits. Game Info How To Unlock According to a post on BFPFilms424/Tyler's Twitter, the mode would be unlocked once the player completes Story Mode and opening the crate, which is opened via obtaining 4 of the 9 endings in story mode. Premise According to BFPFilms424/Tyler, Adventure Mode was going to be very stupid, adult humoristic and not kid friendly. It was also promised to have servers where the players could fight against another player. Not to mention that it was going to be very similar to FNaF World, with the mechanics being ripped straight from that game. Characters * Adventure Lockjaw(s)/Frankburt(s) (TRTF 2, 3, 4 and Frankburt's Lockjaw, Torture Lockjaw, and Femjaw) * Adventure Kitty FazCat(s) (TRTF 2, 3, 4 and Frankburt's Kitty FazCat, Torture Kitty, Torture Golden Kitty) * Adventure Shadow Lockjaw(s) (TRTF 1, 2, and 3 Shadow Lockjaw, and Shadow Torture Lockjaw) * Adventure Fang(s) (Torture Fang and Frankburt's Fang) * Adventure Buster(s) (Torture Buster and Frankburt's Buster) * Adventure Scales (from the game Seven Nights At Scale's) * Adventure Vigo(s) (TRTF 3 Vigo, and Torture Vigo) * Adventure Sugar(s) (TRTF Classic and 2 Sugar, and Torture Sugar) * Adventure Golden Lockjaw(s)/Gron (TRTF 4 Golden Lockjaw and Torture Golden Lockjaw) * Adventure BEEst * Adventure Beast * Adventure Bonnie(s) (TRTF 1, 2, 3, and 4 Bonnie, and Torture Bonnie) * Adventure Freddy(s) (TRTF 1, 2, 3, and 4 Freddy Fazbear, Torture Freddy, and Purple Freddy) * Adventure Timmy (from the "The Nights At Timmy's series") * Adventure Toony (based on a OC by ToonsterGames) * Adventure Chuck (from the Five Nights At Chuck's series) * Adventure Spring Bonnie(s) (TRTF 2 Spring Bonnie and Torture Spring Bonnie) * Adventure Chica(s) (TRTF Classic, 2 and 3 Chica, and Torture Chica) * Adventure Darl(s) (From Five Nights At Darl's) * Adventure Fairytale Ty * Adventure Koly(s) (TRTF 4 Koly, Torture Koly, and _RADSLA_ Koly) * Adventure Sally(s) (TRTF 4 Sally, Torture Sally, and _RADSLA_ Sally) * Adventure Puppet(s) (TRTF 1 and 2 Puppet, and Torture Puppet) * Adventure BFPuppet * Adventure Gramps * Adventure Robbie Rotten * Adventure Phone Meaun (from Five Nights At The Illuminati) * Adventure Vincent * Adventure Alison * Adventure Dug(s) (TRTF 2 Dug and Torture Dug) * Adventure Fredbear(s) (TRTF 1, 2, 3 and 4 Fredbear, and Torture Fredbear) * Adventure Phone Buddy(s) (TRTF 3 and TRTF 4 Phone Buddies) * Adventure Phone Guy * Adventure Lickjuice * Adventure Lickjuice's Wife * Adventure WoodBuddy * Adventure Torture Device * Adventure Saber * Adventure Storyteller * Adventure BFP * Adventure Lynda * Adventure Jester-In-A-Box * Adventure Frooty Fapples * Adventure ChunkyChipmonkey * Adventure Andy * Yin Kouiu * BFPFilms424 |-|Gallery= Gameplay trtf world.png|World 01: Woodland (Day). Woodland-Night.png|World 01: Woodland (Night). DustyHills-Day.png|World 02: Dusty Hills (Day). DustyHills-Night.png|World 02: Dusty Hills (Night). 2017-03-24.png|Unfinished Overworld. Captura de pantalla (23).png|Unfinished Battle System. Adventure Mode.png|Final Boss Battle. Miscellanous CpBbsgdUAAEi1CC.jpg|The actors for the Roles. |-|Audio= The title screen's theme. World's theme 1. Normal fight theme. Mario Bros minigame theme. Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF5 Gamemodes Category:Cancelled Category:Gamemodes Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:Scrapped